


Why your OP Sakura AU's are valid

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Canon - Manga, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta, Relationship Study, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Although fans and stans alike have their own reasons for making power-up AU's (like Mokuton user and Slug Sage), this meta explores the possibility that there's actually a canon precedent for them.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

One of the best and most creative things I’ve seen come from the Sakura fandom are the power up/background exploration AU’s that take Sakura--the heroine who was woefully underdeveloped compared to Sasuke and Naruto--and give her the limelight that Sasuke and Naruto’s locus took from her extremely early on. Two of the best (and likely, the most popular) AU’s I’ve seen are the Slug Sage and Mokuton AU’s, oftentimes blended together. As for background, sometimes people popularly make her a secret Senju, or a distantly related Uzumaki. Or, she’s given other things altogether.

Frankly speaking, whatever twist she’s given, it’s awesome to see. I love seeing what people come up with, no matter the ship or not, time period--you name it.

Thing is, these AU’s cause a lot of mixed opinions. The stans often say she deserved better, that she was too underdeveloped. Anti’s say that people who do are self-inserting and want to make her into a Mary Sue. 

Here’s my controversial opinion: **have you considered the possibility that there’s actually a _canon_ precedent to it?** Yes, I have the balls to say this.

Read on and I’ll show you what I mean.

## Inheriting the strength of a Sannin, as part of the Neo-Sannin

One motif that many people can agree with is the fact that, very early on, the notion of Team 7 being the next Sannin after the originals were foreshadowed for years. That they were would not only inherit their abilities, but surpass them.

> Volume 66, cover

By the war itself, we see this realized when Hiruzen--the Sannin’s original team captain and teacher--affirmed that Team 7 had indeed fulfilled this expectation and became the next generation of Sannin, sometimes known as the Neo-Sannin by the fandom.

Something constantly affirmed by canon in regards to Sakura specifically (as emphasized in [this wonderful meta](https://midgetmeredith.tumblr.com/day/2018/03/27/) by [@midgetmeredith](https://tmblr.co/mZrb7eMJB2j4Grf2b17fI7A)) is the fact that she did indeed come to surpass Tsunade in both strength and medical ability, something constantly reinforced by those who both admire, knew, and were even contested against Konoha’s Slug Princess and also by Tsunade herself. 

> Chapter 246, as said by Kakashi.

> Chapter 279, by Chiyo, Tsunade’s rival during the Second Shinobi World War; Tsunade was the only person who could foil Chiyo’s poisoning prowess.

  


> Chapter 632, emphasizing Sakura surpassing and inheriting Tsunade’s power.

> Chapter 634, by Shizune, Tsunade’s apprentice who personally learned from Tsunade just as Sakura had.

My point being, canon absolutely solidifies the fact of Sakura surpassing and inheriting Tsunade’s power, although this a dead horse that has been beaten and reaffirmed and not the point of this meta.

## What does it mean to be a Sannin?

(Below scan originally from [Narutoversity](https://imgur.com/a/gXziH/layout/grid).)

**As stated in the Second Databook, to be a Sannin means that each individual Sannin are of _equal ability and might to each other_.**

> _“Explosive spirit and unique power!_
> 
> _Jiraya’s manly fighting valor, Orochimaru’s individual talents, Tsunade’s monster power and supreme knowledge of medical jutsus. **During fights, their skills would increase thrice fold and create stories of great battlefield deeds. Especially, places of battle where the three fought together were their own stage. Stories of their battlefield deeds have evolved into legends.** As there will no longer be days when **the three will fight alongside each other, the flower of their legend is the more dazzling.**_
> 
> _Jiraiya: Serious but deadly eyes! **Are the only ones who can fight against the Sannin the Sannin themselves?**_
> 
> _Tsunade: Her power is like that of a god of war._
> 
> _Orochimaru: Like a reflection of his way of life, his fighting skills are cruel to the extreme.”_

**-[Second Databook, translation from Narutoversity](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/second-databook-shinobi-facts/).**

As stated here, to be a Sannin means to be equal in power, that no individual Sannin is more powerful than each other. **More than that, only a Sannin can hope to take down a Sannin.**

> As stated by Ebisu shortly after Jiraiya’s return in the aftermath of the Konoha Crush.

> As said by Jiraiya during the Three-Way Deadlock in part 1.

> _“A lonely blossom that flowered in Konoha! **Tsunade is the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha history, every bit a match for Jiraiya and Orochimaru.** Her whereabouts – indeed, her survival – are currently a mystery, but her name blossoms in the noble inclusion of the shinobi.”_

_-_ **The Naruto Secret: Scroll of Soldiers Official Fanbook by Masashi Kishimoto** ([Original scan & translation is from amitDS](https://amitds.tumblr.com/post/163269706720/i-really-want-to-know-where-the-proof-for).)

## When the Neo-Sannin stopped being equal

> Volume 70, cover

> Chapter 670

In the interlude between their deaths and revival, Naruto and Sasuke learn that they’re something known as “transmigrants” from Hagoromo, specifically of his sons...

> Chapter 670

...Asura and Indra Otsutsuki.

> Chapter 671

And as we continue to learn, not only are they the reincarnations of Asura and Indra, but they inherited their immense chakra as well.

Now, let’s recap what makes Naruto and Sasuke so special in the first place, up to this point:

  * **Naruto:** The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, sealed with the Kyuubi, not only did he inherit unique and potent chakra from his mother--[who’d been originally brought to Konoha because of it and her life force](https://gyazo.com/abb2439ddaeef57809152b2a6b0dba12)\--but was also the jinchuuriki before him of Kurama, the most powerful bijuu, the Kyuubi. Minato was known as the “Yellow Flash” as the previous Hokage was the prodigiously known for his terrifying ability on the battlefield. Also Jiraiya’s student who surpassed him. Naruto is also Asura’s reincarnation, and as we see above, inherited his massive chakra and life force. And, he possesses the Six Paths Yang Power, as well as **3** different sage modes (Toad, [Tailed Beast](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sage_Mode#Tailed_Beast_Sage_Mode), and Six Paths).
  * **Sasuke:** The son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the then clan head of the Uchiha, Sasuke is often likened to Madara himself, and confirmed as such by [Tobirama](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-60f11efb44863ebc4154d33dcbeece66) and Kurama, the latter stating that [Sasuke’s chakra feels identical to Madara](https://static1.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11123/111234603/5347637-photo%20jul%2029%2C%205%2031%2008%20am.jpg). Inheritor of Orochimaru’s power and Indra’s chakra, possessor of the Sharingan, Eternal Mengekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan and all the powers associated with it. He also was the recipient of the Six Paths Yin Pwer.



Really, this list could go on with how many powers Naruto and Sasuke gain outside of what they inherit from the Sannin. Sakura? Yeah, not so much.

Essentially, we go from this...

> Chapter 631

...to this.

  


> Ch. 670

To clarify, Sasuke and Naruto being the focus of the story isn’t a bad thing. Their bond is integral to the story; however, we were promised the **Neo-Sannin**. Who, as I stated before, were supposed to be equal in strength and might like their predecessors whose motif was integral to the story _long_ before the struggle between reincarnated brothers was even an unwritten idea in Kishimoto’s mind. 

Basically? If you’re going to promise us **this**...

...don’t reduce it to _this_ and keep it that way. 

Give us the Neo-Sannin we were promised that could **stand on equal ground _together_** , no matter how much time had passed or how far apart fate and other circumstances drove them apart.

## Closing Thoughts

Basically, the entire point I’m trying to prove here is that we were promised the Neo-Sannin, but were denied it in the same, final arc. While Sasuke and Naruto got godly power ups, and continue to get (anyone catch Naruto’s new Baryon Mode in the Boruto manga that’s even more powerful than what he’s gotten from Hagoromo?), Sakura stays much the same. And while she’s comfortably at the top of her game by Boruto, as the world’s strongest med-nin and Tsunade’s successor, she’s greatly outclassed by Sasuke and Naruto. Anti and stan alike agree with this, so yeah.

This why Sakura deserves AU’s where she becomes as powerful as Naruto and Sasuke. Slug Sage, Mokuton, secret Senju--you name it. 

Canon promised us the Neo-Sannin, which we didn’t get. So, why can’t we have it in fanon at the very least?


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing from [this meta](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/638580909588824064/why-your-op-sakura-aus-are-valid-imo), I have even more reasons for Sakura to have power-up AU’s. While I covered the bases of Team 7 being the Neo-Sannin and inheriting their power, only for Sakura’s gains to be completely diminished with the inheritance of Asura and Indra that Hagoromo granted Naruto and Sasuke, it goes beyond Sakura no longer being their equals and destroying what they gained as the Neo-Sannin. 

From what I’ve discovered in the manga, Sakura becoming a carbon copy of Tsunade’s abilities (surpassing or no) actually contradicts her character as established throughout the manga. Why limiting her advancement to only possessing Tsunade's abilities is, actually, OOC and why power-up AU’s rectifies this shortcoming.

Read on to see what I mean.

## Sakura & Ino: Why Sakura couldn’t stand being in Ino’s shadow

As many of us saw throughout part 1, one of the defining traits of Sakura and Ino’s rivalry was the fact that Sakura couldn’t bear being lesser than Ino and relying on her too much. While their infatuations with Sasuke were the shallow impetus to their rivalry, it went much deeper than that.

  


> Ch. 71, during Sakura’s flashback to their relationship in the Academy.

One of the most defining traits in Sakura’s relationship with Ino is her blatant feelings of inferiority compared to her. To Sakura, though Ino helped her out of her shell, in doing so, it made her realize how inferior she felt she was.

  


> Ch. 71, just before their fight during the preliminaries properly begins.

These feelings followed Sakura well into her teenage years, even it became her motivation to excel as a kunoichi rather than flounder and let it debilitate her like it did as a much younger child.

> Ch. 71. during a later flashback, shortly after the graduated Academy students were sorted into teams.

Affirming again that Sakura’s metamorphosed motivation was to face Ino as an equal, to surpass her as a fully-fledged kunoichi.

  


> Ch. 71, during the same flashback.

And, as we see here, Sakura’s resentment over feeling like Ino’s inferior are is pretty damn apparent.

  


> Ch. 71, during their fight proper.

> Ch. 72, continuing through their fight.

As we see in these panels, even Ino thought of Sakura as less than her, even if I doubt that it was necessarily out of spite until they declared themselves rivals after their graduation. Before, it was likely benign with Ino seeing Sakura as a tag-along as Sakura herself saw herself in relation to Ino.

## Sakura & Ino: Fulfilling an Oath

> Ch. 72 after Sakura and Ino knock each other out that results in a draw.

Now, as we can see through Asuma and Kakashi’s commentary, Sakura’s promise to Ino is fulfilled through them becoming equals, that she’s no longer in Ino’s shadow and has set herself apart from the Yamanaka and has grown into her own as a kunoichi. 

  


> Ch. 72, in the Academy flashback.

> Ch. 72, once both revive.

And, again, what fulfills this rivalry is the fact that even Ino sees Sakura as someone who could surpass her, as seen in both the flashback and after their fight. **That the resolution to Sakura’s doubts and insecurities compared to Ino, her declaration of rivalry, _were all shaped and defined when she surpassed Ino and grew into her own as a kunoichi and person_.**

> Databook 1, that further defines Sakura’s rivalry with Ino and need to excel. ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/150326079559/sakuras-first-databook-entry-for-anon-hope-the))

That, at the core of her characterization, Sakura isn’t someone who can stand being in anyone’s shadow and has to become her own person distinct from the people who shaped her. 

## Sakura & Team 7: Watching her back

The second time Sakura’s insecurity over being in someone’s shadow occurs is when her prowess falls short is her relation to Sasuke and Naruto.

> Ch. 34, where Sakura expresses dismay at her lack of skill.

> Ch. 36, where her lack of confidence over her ability compared to her teammates exacerbates.

  


> Ch. 54, where Sakura laments over being a burden to her friends and especially her teammates.

> Ch. 105, after Naruto defeated Neji and Sakura realizes how behind she is compared to him.

> Ch. 297, after Naruto’s tailed beast rampage.

Even during the Tenchi Bridge mission, into part 2 after she’s received exhaustive training from Tsunade, these insecurities still haven’t gone away.

> Ch. 573

While something like this might not read as insecurity, once again, Sakura wants to be able to do more, to do as much and support Naruto as a member of Team 7.

> Ch. 632

As summed up here, Sakura expressed insecurity over not being able to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke, until this moment in the Great War when they can fight side by side.

> Fourth databook, Sakura’s entry ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/147508293854/anon-asked-sakuras-profile-so-here-it-is-by-the))

As it states in the 4th Databook, by ch. 632, when she finally caught up to her teammate's backs, absolving her insecurities over being inferior to them both. Yet, as I state in my own meta linked above, they stop being equals once Hagoromo gave Naruto and Sasuke their power-ups, meaning that Sakura’s hope of being their equal was shortchanged once again.

## Sakura & Tsunade: Where her excelling stops

> Ch. 245, as commented by Jiraiya.

If there’s one thing I can assert, it’s the fact that Sakura surpassing and gaining Tsunade’s skillset isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Tsunade did the impossible and helped Sakura grow stronger than she ever thought possible. Yet, it’s the fact that Sakura’s skillset compared to Sasuke and Naruto is where the issues arise. Now only are Sasuke and Naruto allowed to have skills and innate powers distinct from the Sannin they trained under, again, even Hagoromo gave them powers beyond even that.

  
  


> Ch. 632 where Sakura is shown to have fully inherited Tsunade’s skillset, further acknowledged by Hashirama, Tsunade’s grandfather, and Shizune, Tsunade’s other disciple. 

  


> 4th Databook, Sakura’s entry. ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/147508293854/anon-asked-sakuras-profile-so-here-it-is-by-the))

As the 4th databook asserts, Sakura has fully inherited Tsunade’s skillset as both the strongest kunoichi and best med-nin in the world. 

> Fourth databook, Sakura’s entry ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/147508293854/anon-asked-sakuras-profile-so-here-it-is-by-the))

> The Last: Naruto the Movie databook, Sakura’s entry. ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/172388654879/sakuras-profile-from-the-last-guidebook-retsu-no))

As it further states here, by adulthood when Sakura has achieved the Jounin rank, she has further stepped into Tsunade’s shoes to the point that she’s certainly become Tsunade no. 2. [This meta by midgetmeredith](https://midgetmeredith.tumblr.com/post/172316553211/the-sakura-is-useless-counter-argument) further drives this point home. 

Thing is, compared to Naruto and Sasuke, she doesn’t have special lineage, kekkei genkai, a bijuu, or a godly being there to grant her advanced abilities. In comparison to her teammates, she falls short.

Does that mean there aren’t pockets of hope? Believe it or not, there are!

## A place to excel: Sakura, the genjutsu-type

Originally, Sakura was slated as a genjutsu-type. As we’ve seen in people like Kurenai, Tayuya, and Itachi, genjutsu is an incredible area of prowess to have. 

One notable thing is the fact that, while she isn’t shown utilizing genjutsu, she’s both able to break herself and others from it to the point that she’s almost immune. 

> First Databook, Sakura's entry. ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/150326079559/sakuras-first-databook-entry-for-anon-hope-the))

> Ch. 246, where Kakashi classes Sakura as a genjutsu-type, originally.

> The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization when Sakura breaks out of the Genjutsu Ball Trap set by the Gatekeeper. ([Source](https://www.quora.com/Do-you-think-Sakuras-Genjutsu-resistance-is-higher-than-Narutos-I-mean-she-was-the-only-person-who-didnt-fall-prey-to-Toneris-genjutsu-in-the-Last))

Now, while Sakura is only shown escaping genjutsu or helping others break it, it nonetheless shows that Sakura's talent with genjutsu is an area that could be explored and expanded beyond just being immune and nullifying genjutsu in herself and others. Hell, she also knows the infamous [Demonic Illusion: Tree-binding Death](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Tree_Binding_Death) and [Ninja Art: Dance of the Snowy Cherry Blossom](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Dance_of_the_Snowy_Cherry_Blossom#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679), which is her own, in those games, too.

## A place to excel: Sakura, the budding sensor?

As I state in [this meta](Hern%C3%A1n), Sakura seems to potentially be developing sensory abilities.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 168. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/mode/2up))

While it's not confirmed, in this scene in Sakura Hiden, Sakura seems to display the ability to sense chakra (whether someone is trapped by genjutsu or not), as well as a limited degree of precognition. 

She does it again in Sasuke Retsuden, too.

> Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 114. ([Source](https://narutoeigohonyaku.tumblr.com/))

Sakura even develops her own unique sensory jutsu based on her perfect chakra control.

> Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 55. ([Source](https://narutoeigohonyaku.tumblr.com/))

While I certainly can't prove that Sakura is becoming a sensor, these few sources prove that she could develop it in realms like fanfiction and easily have it be justified.

## A place to excel: A new medical frontier

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 22. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

A common complaint among Sakura fans is the fact that she didn't excel beyond what Tsunade taught her. However, by Sakura Hiden, it shows that Sakura is likely pioneering mental health in the shinobi world, even if it's only demonstrated with the village's children. Yet, in the novel, it even goes on to spread to Sunagakure, impressed by their results in Konoha.

> Pg. 24 of Sakura Hiden where the success of the Konoha Children’s Mental Clinic created waves, enough that Sunagakure began taking interest in establishing their own therapy center. ([Source](https://href.li/?https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura%27s%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n23/mode/2up))

So, right here is another medical field Sakura could pioneer all on her own, with the blessing of canon, to boot.

## Closing Thoughts

As I stated in my last meta, Sakura does indeed deserve her own power-up AU's that go beyond what Tsunade taught her in order for Sakura to truly be considered part of the Neo-Sannin. While I've listed some background characteristics to add to the justification of what it means to be a Sannin as part of the Neo-Sannin, please remember that you don't need justification to do any of these things in fanon. While I hope this meta can give Sakura fans logical reasons to give her power-up AU's, please remember that fanon is meant to be transformative and you don't need a reason to do _anything_. 

However, if this inspires any Sakura fans beyond my first iteration, I'll consider it an honor!

**Author's Note:**

> A?N: Crossposted from [part 1](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/638580909588824064/why-your-op-sakura-aus-are-valid-imo) and [part 2](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/644748638772510720/why-your-op-sakura-aus-are-valid-cont).


End file.
